The Game House
by hey85
Summary: IS NOT LIKE SAW. a bunch of friends have to play a dangerous game and sacrifice each other so that only 1 of them survive, Who will win the game? Who will die? Why was this game created? find it out.. FAVORITE AND REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1

The Game House

WARNING: this story is NOT like saw

CHAPTER 1: Welcome to The Game House

Mariela's perspective

As I sat in the car, looking at the window I felt this moment was like those stupid dramatic movies. Watching all the objects that are in the outside of the car made me reflect on how much I would miss the people I hang out with, If they go away, or if something happens to them. We were heading to this unknown beach for vacation, my friends are so excited, but im not those cheerfull-allways-happy one, som im not that excited, but I still love hanging out with them. I watched every single one of them, doing what make each one of them unique, i Could see Sarah Laughing on her one, Esther driving without fear, even though she just learned to drive, but non of our parents know that she is driving. I Could see Claudia scared like allways because she is afraid that we may have an accident. I Could see Alejandra Redding a borring science book. The Only thing that was making it a little bit awkward was that Emily and Jeffrey(Emily's like 34 boyfriend) were making out and they were just infront of me, it was getting on my nerves already. So I rudeley said "COULD YOU STOP MAKING OUT ALREADY? IS PISSING ME OFF.." Yes, I know I'm a little tough with them, well, maybe alot, but I'm that way, and I cant help it. All of them swear that I hate them as hell, but I dont, I adore them, I just dont have the guts to admit it. And no, it's not pride. Emily, obviously mad answered me "OKAY THAN MOVE YOUR BUTT AND LET ME SIT NEXT TO HIM" I was standing up and almost moving, but some jerk crashed us and when we all woked up, we were in this strange, big house, well mansion..


	2. Chapter 2

The Game House

Chapter two: The Game

Mariela's perspective

We were all staring at the mansion, wondering who lived here. Esther suddenly had this risky fearless idea, she said

"Let's go in, we have to see if theres some water, the ones who live hear dont have to know"

"How we'll get in? Let's just leave" Claudia answered, she Looked like they were killing someone.

"I know how to get in" Ms. Smarty said, I mean, Alejandra, and she did a weird thing with a thick metal she found on the floor, when she opened the door we all went in, even Claudia, though she was first hesitating. The house was gigantic, it had such desent furnitures and it was so beautiful, it was priceless what I saw. I was still staring at the mansion when Ale said

"the kitchen is here" and we went all running quietly, I felt I was a Thieve or something. We were about to look for the cups when Emily asked

"Where is Jeffrey? He didnt came in with us, im going to look outside to see if I can find him" and she went but came with noone, she didnt Loocked upset, even though that was the first person she ever seriously loved. But when she came she showed us a a paper that was on the door, but it wasnt there when we came in, it said:

Welcome to The Game House

Let's play Treasure Hunt ok?

The Only rule is to survive

Here are the players:

Alejandra: Player 1

Claudia: Player 2

Sarah: Player 3

Emily: player 4

Esther: Player 5

Mariela: Special Player

If you want to find the first clue, Player 4 and special player have to go 7 minutes in heaven. There are 5 different clues, each clue has 5 parts(things you have to do) except the last one that Only have 3. If you refuse to do something you will feel internal pain, so you MUST do it.

Good lock players,, most important thing…. SURVIVE


	3. Chapter 3

The Game House

Chapter 3: The Risk

Mariela's perpective

I was wondering why I'm the "special player" and who created this shit. So I refused to do it 'cause it obvously seemed some kind of a joke. But it wasn't, I did started to feel some internal weird pain, but I was Strong, I still refused, but the more I refused, the higher the pain, so I did it. I had to make out with Emily for 7 minutes. When we finished doing our thing.. a paper was in the door of the closet, and Emily disapeared, it said:

Special player, go upstairs ( and I did it)

It was a big dark , creepy room. All of my friends were sitting on a chair, they were tightly trapped with a rope, making them unable to move. So I kept on Reading

read every single one of this out loud, with the knife on your left ,stab the person we both know you're jeaoluse of, and state the reason out loud.

"NO!" I shouted, thoough I started to feel the pain again, I couldnt do that, I couldnt reveal all my secrets, and mainstly, I couldnt stab my friend with a knife, but the pain was too much, I wasnt strong enough, so I did.

"You were allways the beautiful one with the perfect personality, and I've allways wanted to feel that way" and I stabbed Sarah. She shouted so high that I feel I was killing her.

Stab the one you secretly consider your idol

" You are so strong, and so respactable, I wish I could be like that" What I was saying sounded so not me, everything I'm telling you sound so not me, but the point is that I stabbed Esther. It was hurting me more than the internal pain. But I had to do it.

Stab the one you photoshopped and put her in a naked picture and sended to everyone and she still doesn't know it.

" during that time I wanted to be "the bad girl" I-Im so sorry" and I started to cry. That was such an embarrasment, NO ONE has ever seen me cry, but I couldnt help myself, so I stabbed Claudia.

Stab the one you had a dirty wet dream

"Theres no reason for this, is just LIFE" and I felt pain, " OKAY OKAY, you excite me" and I stabbed Alejandra

Stab the one you betrayed her by making out with her boyfriend

"I was extremely mad at you, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry all of you girls" and I cried, again, like a stupid little girl and then stabbed Emily

you gotta think very carefuly to this one, stab the person you hate the most

"What? I've already stabbed everyone here" and the pain came "I dont hate anyone in this room!" and even more pain. That's when I realized who he was reffering to… so I stabbed myself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Game House

Chapter 4: The Competition

Mariela's perspective

People allways say "oooh this was the worst day ever" exagerating every single detail, but me, I dont exagerate things, and that, I'm prettty sure, that was the worst day ever. We were all there with a stab in our arms, the Only difference is that all my deepest secrets were shared infront of my friends. It was already too much and that was Only the first clue. I couldnt imagine the others. Everyone in the room were shouting and crying until I saw another paper. It said:

Very good!, now you wanna find part 1 of 2nd clue? Do the following…

I couldnt. I couldnt do what she, he or whatever was asking for, I couldnt open the wound of each person, drink some blood and then put lime, I just couldnt. But I did, I opened the wound from the stab of each and every person in the room, including myself, i drank the blood of each and everyone including myself, and I put lime and had to deal with the screams and cryings of each one including myself. Finally clue part 1 of clue 2 apeared.

Now each one of you are going to be forced to walk in a different room. From now on, this has become kind of a competition, you'll have to risk anything if you want to survive, Only 1 of the 6 players would survive, so the room of each player would be fastly filled entirely with water, the 2nd part of this clue would be hidden, look fast or you'll drown.. Good Lock!

And we were all in our seperate rooms.

(Alejandra's thought) ok so if I think from the perspective of a lifless psycho everyone is gonna think that is in the place that you less expect so people would look on those places, so the psycho must hidden it in a very common place were you hide things that is.. under the bed,

she found it and when she grabbed it the wooden floor were the bed was flipped and she was in another place. Then Claudia was so desparate that she found it next, then me and Sarah, than Esther and finally Emily, who by the way almost drowned.

As you can see you are in a maze and theres only 1 door in wich you can go out, using the control next to you, when you hit the red botton it electrocutates the person that is infront or back of you, the last to go to the door would be cutten the 2 fingers of her hand, start when the alarm sounds

I was running faster than I had ever in my life, I was running as if my life would come to an end, well actually my fingers could've come to and end, but still, i could hear my frinds shout and shout, but noone electrocutated me, that made me think I was the first, but then I realized I was the last one, until I saw sarah, she saw me, it was like does slow camara dramatic motion in the movies, she was almost getting to the door, unless i electrocutated her, 'cause I saw she hadnt the control, maybe it fell while she was running, since it was small, but I had to choose between my fingers and her, and I chose my fingers. I still regret it with all my heart, It hurted more to listen her cried while someone invisible was cutting her fingers, the one in the middle of both hands, i couldnt help to tear when I saw that, but it was time to move on.

Each one of you are locked in a gigantic box with your biggest fear inside of it, you have to go 5 minute in heaven with it, and you have to pretend that you like it, if you start crying or refusing or stop kissing you woulf feel the pain and strat the minutes all over again.

Esther's biggest fear was a ghost, and she was the first to make out for 5 minutes with a ghost, then Emily with a gigantic cockroach, then Claudia that I dont remember with what of all things she is afraid of had to make out, then Sarah with the creppy Mc donald "clown" then Alejandra with a gigantic dog, I dont know why she was afraid of dogs if they are adorable, and the one that took most of time was me. Yes my biggest fear sounds stupid, but is not stupid for me. My biggest fear are thieves. But this wasnt just a thieve. I had to make out with the thieve that stold EVERYTHING from my house 5 years ago, i still recall his face, I still recall the scene of him stealing everything while I was alone in my house, he tighted me and infront of me stoled everything. And no, that wasnt worst than all of this, all of this was way much worser. I finally made out with him when I was dying from the pain. Literally, it was just too much, that my energy came from nowhere and I did it.

Now each one of you will stab yourself in the part of the body you love the most.

So yeah, because this bitch wanted so, we had to destroyed the part of us that we loved the most. Sarah had to stab her breast, I had to stab my eye, Alejandra had to stab her butt, Claudia had to stab her feat, Emily had to stab her lips, and Esther had to stab her collar bone. And then I had to continued playing without seeing from one eye.

The person you love the most is tighted and unable to move in this yard, you have to stab that person in the same place you stabbed yourself until she or he dies.

Emily finally found Jeffrey, and she was the first one to kill him, Alejandra's dad was there, and she killed him. MY mom was there, and I killed her. I changed my mind, THAT was the worst moment ever, I killed the person I loved the most in my life to save me or 1 of my friends, I killed the person that gave me my life, I killed the only person I can be able to tell everything, to trust, to be myself and feel accepted, I practically killed myself. But then another hard thing happened, there was noone tighted for claudia, Sarah, and Esther. That meant they had to kill each other.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I TOLD YOU NOT TO ENTER THIS STUPID HOUSE YOU DESRVE TO DIE" Claudia said to Esther

"IM NOT GONNA DIE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE BITCH" and tried to stab Claudia but she didnt because Sarah stabbed her first, she was still alive so Claudia stab her a second time, and in that moment Esther, my idol, died.


End file.
